The Blonde Squad
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: What happened after the Blonde Squad with Robbie and Cat.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new **_**Victorious **_**fanfiction. This is what happened after 'The Blonde Squad' between Robbie and Cat. Enjoy! :D**

**I do not own the show just the story.**

I hate the stupid bird! I was so close to making Evan my boyfriend and what does it do? It ruins my wig. Now I'm standing in the hallway crying over what happens when Tori-of course Tori's here, miss save everything Vega-and Robbie-who I don't mind. I feel Robbie's hand touch my wrist, "Come with me," he says and he walks towards the restroom.

"I don't know about this," I say before Robbie cuts me off.

"It's okay," at least he is trying to comfort me with his words.

I finish my statement, "But I don't like controversy." He says he knows, and he's got me. I can't help but think back to when we were in Kindergarten and would say this. He gave me a ring I still wear to this day, a small gold ring with a small pearl on the top. It was probably all he could afford as a small child considering the pearl wasn't real and neither was the gold. It could have come from a jewelry dispenser.

Robbie manages to lift me up onto the sink counter which is thankfully dry. He's stronger than he looks; I would know. He's silent as he takes off my wig which is unlike him, "What's the matter, Rob?" I ask as he takes the wig off my head.

"Nothing," he mummers, that is a bunch of bull crap. I know him better than that, and he should now.

I let it drop though because I hear Tori talking to Evan; I don't plan on listening to her words, especially since she was the one who got me into this mess. I didn't want to go as a blonde to Nozu that was Tori's idea. Before I push the door open I hear Robbie mutter a good luck to me, and I walk out of the bathroom. I walk right up to Evan and say the only thing I can think of, "Hi."

"Cat?" He's into much shock to realize that it is actually me. I know Tori told him, in her own way of course.

"I guess," is that all I can come up with? Really, Cat?

"Is that you?" He ask causing me to nod, "But-"

I cut him off before he can say anything else, "It was a blonde wig, and the blue eyes were fake. It was for Beck's movie. This is me." I tug on my skirt like I usually do when I'm upset. Evan smiles a little, and I blush slightly when he says that I'm beautiful "I am?" I ask nervously, but smiling.

"Totally," I smile a bit bigger, "But, I'm really into blondes. Later." My smile completely disappears as he walks out of the doors of Hollywood Arts. Andre then runs trying to catch the stupid bird that caused this major disappointment in my life. When he's out of sight, I sink to floor and cry. Robbie hears me and sits beside me, saying nothing. He knows the last thing I need to hear is a bunch of bull crap. He just lets me cry, and when I'm done he leads me to the theater where Tori is.

"I don't want to go in there," I say quietly to him.

"I didn't know she was here, I swear," I believe him, and he knows it. "Just go talk to her, I have something that'll cheer you up." I smile and he kisses my cheek before he leaves. I sit beside Tori and listen to her ramble on about Evan, which I didn't really need to hear. She asks for a hug which I decline quickly, and then she leaves. If she was a dog her tail would be between her legs, and her ears would be down. "Hey," Robbie says as he steps on the stage a minute or so after Tori leaves.

"Hi," I can hear how upset I am even in my voice. The guitar on Robbie's shoulder is quite attractive, even though he is the skinniest child on the planet. He's attractive normally, don't get me wrong; he's just the nerdy, skinny attractive that other girls find attractive. I guess it's weird to think about him like this since I've known him more than half my life, maybe more like three-fourths.

His voice brings me back to the present, "I think that Evan guy is really dumb for not seeing how great you are," he pauses and pulls his guitar into position. He also gives an apologetic smile when he sees my face at the mention of Evan's name, "Do you want to hear the new song I've been working on?" I should have seen this coming.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood to listen-" he cuts me off before I can finish.

"Please?" he asks quieter than normal. I agree, and he begins to play.

_I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell_

You're the nugget in my ChickenMc  
The peanuts in my butter  
Adding fiber to our diets  
Beneficial for each other  
You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth  
You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t  
You're a baby giraffe and I'm a safety ranger  
You're the father and ghost, I'm baby Jesus in the manger  
Our love spans 40 acres, filled with apple trees  
You're _Thanksgiving__,__ I'm the turkey  
You're Akeelah, I'm the bee  
You're a guitar, I'm the strings like a Jet ski in the water  
You're New York, I'm the buildings  
You're my mother, I'm your father  
And I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell_

By the time the first verse is finished I knew the song was about me since he managed to fill it with every little inside joke we've ever had. I can tell my eyes are watering, and I'm perfectly okay with it.

_If you're Bobby, I'll be Whitney  
If you're Method, I'll be Redman  
If you're Carrie, I'm Samantha  
If you're Oprah, I'll be Stedman  
If you're Leia, I'm Han Solo  
If you're Warbucks, I'll be Annie  
If you're Puff the magic dragon, I'll be Peter, Paul, and Mary  
I love you like a Cops marathon on TV  
I love you more than the original __Star Wars__ trilogy__  
I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoo  
I'm a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado  
When I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant  
And if we ever go jogging I'll be your antiperspirant_

And I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell

And everyday when you're walking down the street  
Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street  
And everyday I'm only thinking about you  
And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you  
And that's true

Cuz I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell

I'll be the Jagger to your Richards  
The Kirk to your Picard  
If you're a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard  
You're the tofu to my hippie, the words in my dictionary  
If you're Sporty and Ginger, I'll be Baby Posh and Scary  
We go together like pastrami on rye  
Like watching Titanic and trying not to cry  
You're in my mind like a song  
You're in my head like a zombie  
You're more fun than Frisbee in the park  
Or popping edamame.  
We go together like a parade to confetti  
And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti

"Would there be meatballs?" I ask as he continues to play. He pauses for a moment before responding, "There would," and he resumes playing.__

And I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell

"Hey!" he looks nervous for a second, but it turns to mixture of happiness and confidence for a millisecond, "What if I just die my hair blonde?"

**So I'll put up the next chapter after five reviews. Sorry it was so short. I do not own the song which belongs to lovely Matthew H. Bennett :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the reviews on this are really positive, so thank you very much. The new episode made me mad at Sikowitz, but there were some Cabbie moments. Here's the next chapter. I do not own anything.**

"What if I die my hair blonde?" I ask causing his face to immediately fall into a frown. He doesn't speak for a few seconds from shock, but when he does I can't help but be shocked.

"Caterina Skye Valentine, you don't need to change yourself for some stupid guy who doesn't give a damn about you. You are beautiful, I hope you know that," he gets up and walks away, and I chase him calling his name. Eventually, he turns around allowing me to catch up with him. I slap him when I get within range. "What the hell was that for?" He asks.

"Why do think? You say I'm beautiful and then you leave, then when I chase you down and call your name you don't turn around or answer," I say, my voice a mixture of annoyance and anger.

He sucks in breath of air, "Cat, I do the same thing to you every day."

"What the hell are you talking about? You've never ignored me as I've called your name. I've never done it before."

"Cat, every time you're at my house, you leave. I call your name as you leave, but you never turn around. I'm calling out to give you something, or say something, or ask something. When you turn around you're halfway down the road. I'm never able to do what I want to do when I call your name." I roll my eyes. "I do, you can ask my mom next time you're over," at the rate it was going that was never going to happen.

"No, you don't, Robbie!"

"Yes, I do, Cat!" Now he's pissed which I knew was going to happen since he was cussing earlier. "I don't think you get what I'm saying. I want to be your boyfriend; the song, the letters that you've never read; my dreams are all about you!" I look at him confused. "You're special to me. You're the only one who I wouldn't mind losing sleep for, the only that I can never get tired of talking to and the only one who crosses my mind constantly throughout the day. You're the only one who can make me smile without trying, bring down my mood without the intention to-" which I knew I was doing now, "-and affect my emotions with every action of yours. I can't explain with just words how much you mean to me, but you're the only one I'm afraid of losing and the one I want to keep in my life." By the time he is finished with his monologue, I'm crying again, tears of happiness granted. "Cat, when I saw you with Evan earlier today I was upset that you had found someone else. Then, the bird incident happened, and I could barely contain my joy."

I attempt to speak through my sobbing, "I've dated plenty of other guys. Why Evan?"

He shrugs, "Because I knew Evan was going to hurt you even before I knew him."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" I ask while shouting causing my throat to hurt. Shit. My vocal teacher isn't going to be happy with me.

"Do you remember earlier today when you were giving out free hugs?" I nod.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

___"Big hugs! I want to give big hugs!" I say excitedly while laughing. Tori and Robbie are standing at Tori's locker as Trina stalks off. I hug Tori, and then I run to Robbie, hugging him, and he lifts me off the ground, letting his hands linger for a minute at my waist. _

_ "Someone's a Happy Cat," he says, pulling his shirt down._

_ "Yeah, me!" I point to myself over excitedly. I need to lay off the candy!_

_ "Wait; is it because of that guy you met last night?" Tori ask putting the pieces together._

_ I nod, "Uh-huh."_

_ Robbie sounds disappointed when he says his next question, "Oh, you met a fella?" What a Debby Downer he can be sometimes!_

_ "Yeah," I twirl my hair, "his name is Evan. Oh, and I invited him here tonight to watch Beck's movie!"_

_ "Oh, yeah, the screenings tonight. I hear it came out pretty good." Of course she would know. Ever since Beck and Jade broke up, Tori and Beck are practically having sex in plain sight. Except they don't do anything when Jade's around, which is hypocritical in my opinion._

_ "I was the wig master," Robbie adds causing Tori and I to look at him and walk away._

_ "So, what did Evan do when you told him your blonde hair was really a wig?" She asks._

_ I raise my eyebrows, "What?"_

_ Tori rolls her a little, "I say, what did Evan do when you told him your blonde hair was really a wig?"_

_ Shit, I knew I forgot something."That did not come up," I say quietly._

_ "You never told him you were wearing one of my wigs?" Robbie says, his voice a mixture of anger, confusion, and shock. I say shyly, "I guess not." Even though there is no guessing._

_ "Or blue contacts," shit again. Am I always this bad with my memory?_

_ "Also did not come up."_

_ "So you spent like five hours with this guy, and he still doesn't know what you really look like?" Of course he does, Tori, he knows what I really looked liked last night._

_ "No. Oh, my God! What if he hates redheaded girls with brown eyes?"_

_ "Don't worry, he won't." I'm tempted to snap at her, but decide against it since Robbie's touching my arm, attempting to comfort me._

_ "Are you crying?" Robbie asks noticing my shoulders shudder when my breath catches. I swat his hand away now. I grab the thing in Tori's hands, "Yeah, I can't help it. I cry when I'm scared!" I notice what's in my hand, "What is this?"_

_ Tori answers shyly, "Underwear."_

_ "They're so big!" _

_ "You know what!" She snaps, takes the underwear, and walks off, sulking._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

__"I knew right then that Evan would hurt you in some way; I just didn't have the balls to tell you, Cat. Please don't be mad at me!"

"What about at lunch then?"

"What about lunch?"

"That's when we found out he only likes blonde hair, blue eyed girls."

"I wasn't there for that. I only said "That does it! Caterina Valentine, I will not sit here anymore and listen to you talk bad about yourself! You're adorable. Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you." When you were talking bad about yourself, then you said that was sweet, but I wouldn't know how a guy would think. Then I walked away." Oh yeah he did, didn't he. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

I shrug his hand off my shoulder, even though I didn't mean to. "It's okay." The next thing he does shocks me.

**Cliffhanger! Three reviews for the next chapter :D**

**xoxo Maddie**


	3. Chapter 3

**So somebody has guessed what happens, and this is the chapter of answers. Enjoy :D I own the story not the show.**

"It's okay." The next thing he does shocks me. His hands are on my face, pulling my face closer to his; our lips touch. Damn, he's a good kisser, but I've know this since we've kissed before.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

___I join Robbie at our normal table for lunch because he's sitting by himself. "Trina's in denial," he says as go to sit down. Maybe I shouldn't sit._

_ I place my backpack on the ground, "Oh, you're still on that?" It's been like a whole hour; I don't see why he's still on it._

_ "Trina loves me," he says with his mouth full. The one thing I really can't stand. _

_ "It was stage kiss! She was acting!"_

_ "You didn't feel the kiss," his mouth is still full, and I roll my eyes, but he doesn't notice. "A girl can't fake that kind of heat," he insists. I'll show him. "I don't care if she tells me a thousand times that it didn't mean anything-" I cut him off with a kiss that last for four seconds. _

_ I shrug, "See?" _

_ His face shows his shock, "I want you to meet my parents." I choke on my carrot. I've already met our parent's, Robbie._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

__This kiss seems to last a lot longer than our last one; it's long enough for me to close my eyes and kiss him back, if that says anything. When he finally pulls away, we both have smiles on our faces that stretch ear to ear. "That's why I said what I said," he says after a few moments.

I'm perfectly okay with that then. "Robbie," I say quietly, but he cuts me off before I can say anything.

"Please don't say anything you wouldn't say before the kiss," I nod and don't continue. "Do you want to go out with me?

**I just got a major case of writer's block so I'll come back to this story eventually. Thanks**

**xoxo Maddie**


	4. Author's Announcement

**So I'm going to be posting a sequel to this, I'm working on the first chapter. It'll be called **_**Trust.**_** So be on the lookout for that. Thanks**

**xoxo Maddie**


End file.
